


River Bank

by PapaArgent



Series: Running in Circles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Times, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Vagueness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaArgent/pseuds/PapaArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Even though Stiles didn't necessarily believe that Derek would kill him, if he disobeyed Derek one more time he would continue to be in a perpetual state of sexual frustration.</i>
</p><p>Stiles and Derek have a lot of "firsts", 5 of these are the unconventional ones: Like the first time Stiles stumbles upon Derek's living conditions, the first time Stiles sees Derek do laundry, the first time they go on a date: in the woods, the first time they ask an important question, the first time Stiles sees Derek's dick. And one conventional one: the "L" word. Follow up to Game Changer but can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Bank

**Author's Note:**

> This one is longer than the last one [by about 1,000 words]. I tried to make it serious and then this happened and I don't really know what it is. I'm sorry. I still have no beta so all mistakes are mine [feel free to point those out though, I strive for perfection]. Thanks to Seb who listened to me freak out about writing this and even though I told him to stop me, he never actually broke my hands: So I continued. Again, I am Benedick Cumberbuns on ff.net.
> 
> Disclaimer: I hold no claim over Teen Wolf and it's characters... Sterek would be a thing if I did. [maybe not a BIG thing, but a thing]

The first time Stiles had stumbled across Derek's living space he was just trying to find a place to get drunk with Scott. It was a month, three weeks, one day, fifteen hours, fifty-four minutes, and sixteen seconds since Derek and Stiles had started "dating." Earlier that week, Derek had basically told Stiles that if he went out into the woods at night, even if he was with Scott, that if the reptilian _abomination_ didn't get him Derek would personally rip him to shreds. Even though Stiles didn't necessarily believe that Derek would kill him, if he disobeyed Derek one more time he would continue to be in a perpetual state of sexual frustration. This was something he needed to bitch about to his best friend, preferably while drunk. Which is why he needed to find somewhere other than the forest to get drunk in and why he was looking around the supposedly abandoned subway station with Scott and a bottle of Jack.

"Stiles..." Scott said, putting a hand on his friend's elbow attempting to stop him from going further into the subway station.

"What? Look, I just want to get drunk and Derek said I couldn't go frolic in the woods because of the ridiculously named reptile thing and even though I'm all for going against what Derek says, if I do it much more, I'm convinced I will never be having sex-"

" _Stiles,_ " Scott gripped his elbow tighter, which Stiles was not appreciative of because he already had one werewolf who manhandles him, he didn't need another. Stiles finally looked back at Scott and saw him looking off into the distance. Stiles turned in the direction Scott was basically glaring at, and saw the topic of conversation that night leaning against a subway cart.

"Heeey Derek." Stiles raised an arm and made a vague greeting gesture and turned to glare back at Scott. "Why didn't you say something?" He whispered angrily as Scott gave him a disapproving look and was about to say something in his defense when Derek spoke up.

"Scott, get lost." Stiles looked at Scott as he retreated, betrayed by his best friend who simply shrugged and turned around. At least Stiles was the one who was carrying the alcohol. He turned around to scold Derek and found him only a foot in front of him. It was worrying Stiles that he no longer jumped when Derek was not where he thought he was. Specifically when Derek was closer to Stiles that he thought the alpha was.

"Come on man, you ban me from the forest, you ban Scott from the _abandoned_ subway station, where the fuck am I supposed to get drunk with my bro?" Derek simply raised an eyebrow and fuck if that isn't the most arousing thing Stiles has seen since Derek let him take off the alpha's shirt off in one of their rather intense heavy petting sessions a week ago. "O-okay..." Stiles attempted to calm himself down. "What are you even doing here?"

"I live here." Stiles counted to ten before realizing that Derek wasn't joking, counted to fifteen before looking around the subway station and its general disarray.

"Homey." Stiles said sarcastically and moved to sit on the stairs because he came here to get drunk and even if Scott had bailed he was going to do it.

"Stiles..." Derek basically moaned as the younger male walked past him. "Don't mess things up."

"Derek, how would I mess things up? This place is a dump. If anything I'd be making it better." Stiles sat on the stairs and pulled the bottle of Jack from his backpack.

"No, I really don't want to deal with a drunk Stiles right now." Derek placed a hand on the bottle, it was a courtesy and both of them knew it. Both of them knew that Derek could pry the bottle from Stiles' hand and fling it halfway across the large room before Stiles could even fathom what was happening.

"Your behavior is borderline verbally abusive, you know that right?" Stiles said but put the bottle back in his bag. "Anyway, why did you kick Scott out but let me stay?"

Derek smirked, finally Stiles was asking the right questions. "This." Derek grabbed Stiles' head and led him off the stairs and into a standing position on the last step.

Stiles was the one who bridged the gap between their mouths. With a grace that Stiles would never be able to master, even if he was a werewolf, Derek moved his hands from Stiles' head to his waist and brought Stiles' body crashing into his. Stiles had to grab onto Derek's shoulders to keep his balance and the contact. Derek's hands reached lower cupping Stiles' ass. In an awkward move that required Stiles to break contact with Derek's lips, he jumped, humped, and then finally settled himself with his legs wrapped around Derek's hips. "Settled?" Derek asked sarcastically but he had helped Stiles get into this position so the younger knew the sarcasm was in good faith.

"Shut up." Stiles simply said and went back to attacking Derek's mouth with his tongue. Stiles counted to one-hundred before he went for Derek's shirt, danced his fingers across the edge, then the skin, then slowly brought his fingers up under the shirt. Derek broke the kiss and glared at Stiles.

"Stiles." He warned.

"Oh my God. This is why I need to bitch to Scott. You are blue balling me at every turn. Look I know I was all I'm 16 or whatever I just didn't realize how hard it would be to not want to bone you. We have to do more than clothes on stuff." Stiles whined, but disentangled himself from the werewolf.

"Stiles." Derek said it as an apology.

"Whatever man. I understand. Son of a sheriff," Stiles gestured to himself, "Alpha werewolf," he gestured to Derek. "Not exactly a match made in heaven." Stiles looked around the station, done with the conversation.

"Stiles." Derek said it as an order to look at him.

"God, how do you give my name so many meanings?" Stiles looked over at Derek. "What do you want?"

"I _want_ to rip off your clothes and fuck you until the only word you can remember is my name but I can't. I can't because I have to have more control. More control equals less of a chance of me hurting you. I would also like to not give your father another reason to shoot me where I stand." Stiles gulped.

"Fuck. Well now you've got me turned on and even though the mention of my father has diminished those feelings, I still want to be taken advantage of." Stiles sighed.

"I know. Trust me." Derek could smell Stiles' attraction from miles away let alone five feet.

"Well, we're not going to do anything and since you won't let me drink and this place kind of freaks me out can we go back to my place and cuddle?" Derek frowned but turned around and motioned for Stiles to follow. "Kick ass."

* * *

They had been "dating" three months, one week, five days, nineteen hours, forty minutes and nine seconds before they talked about their feelings for the first time. They were together three months, one week, two days, nineteen hours, twenty minutes and fifteen seconds before Derek asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"Why me?" Derek asked as he watched Stiles do his homework from Stiles' bed.

Stiles paused, put down his pen, and swiveled to face Derek, "Why you what?"

Derek frowned, crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. Seeing that Derek would not clarify his question, Stiles sighed and turned back to the article he had to read for history class.

"You are ruining me." Stiles said shoving Derek to give himself more room on the twin bed. "Soon I won't be able to sleep without you next to me." Derek sighed contently and draped an arm around Stiles' waist. Derek peppered kissed along Stiles' neck, making the younger boy giggle. "Stop, that tickles." Stiles playfully swatted at Derek's head. "Why you what?" Stiles said, bringing up the question again.

"Why did you pick me?" Derek said so softly Stiles almost didn't catch it.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? Why would you pick me? Why do you like me? I'm definitely no Kate... or even Erica, not good-looking like them, not power hungry like them, not sociopathic-" Derek was beginning to growl.

"Listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once. I like you because you are nothing like Kate or Erica. You care about everyone around you, even me. Even when you hated me, and I threatened you, you kept me alive." Stiles could feel Derek swallow. "You are handsome, inside and out. It doesn't matter what anyone else tells you, they are lying. You protect everyone like they are your own, and that's an important attribute in a... mate to me."

"That was so sweet Derek." Stiles sat up and looked at Derek.

"Shut up. I'm never saying it again." Derek pulled Stiles down to lay with him again.

"We'll see about that." Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest and began to drift off. Somewhere in that state between being awake and asleep he realized he hadn't answered Derek's question. He jolted up and turned to Derek, who just blinked confusedly at Stiles. "Okay, I like you because you are so careful with me, you want to make sure I'm perfectly fine at every moment and it's really endearing. And even though your hard, hot outer shell is a little difficult to get through, the gooey center is delicious and worth it."

"And I'm supposed to be the one wanting to get at your insides," was all Derek said to the praise. Stiles scrunched his eyebrows and went back to lying on Derek's chest.

* * *

The first time Derek takes Stiles out on a "date" (meaning something other than heavy petting followed by cuddling or Derek staring at Stiles while he did homework and then cuddling or Stiles taking furniture to Derek's "home" and then cuddling) in the real world, they had technically been "dating" five months, ten days, twenty-one hours, ten minutes, and thirty-three seconds.

"Have I told you how excited I am for this?" Stiles said for the tenth time in the last thirty minutes.

"No Stiles, tell me how excited you are for this." Derek said deadpanned, knowing if he didn't say anything the resulting word vomit would be worse than if he did.

"Oh my god so excited. I finally get to do the actual dating thing instead of skipping to the part where we sleep together but don't have sex. God it's like we're married." Stiles glared at Derek from the passenger seat of Derek's car. "Where are you taking me anyway? It is out of town right? I like you, which is why I don't want to hang out with you in town where my dad could possibly see and then well, you'd be dead. And what if the Argents were to see us; they have, like, a perpetual death-"

"Stiles." Derek glanced over at his company for the evening. "It's a surprise, but yes it is out of town."  
In a moment of somberness and short attention span, Stiles asked a question. "Derek? What are we?" Stiles looked at Derek, trying to gage what the alpha's answer would be.

Stiles counted to one hundred and five before Derek replied to him, "What do you want us to be?"

Stiles shrugged and dropped the topic, "How far away are we?" Stiles looked out the window at the trees passing by.

Since Stiles brought up the subject, Derek let him drop it, "Just another fifteen minutes." Derek took a hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Stiles' hand. Stiles looked over and saw Derek trying to hide a smile. He turned his hand around and laced their fingers together.

Thirteen minutes and thirty-nine seconds later they were parked in front of an abandoned cliff. "Is this it?" Stiles asked with an eyebrow raised. "I thought we would be in public, albeit far away public where no one knows us or my dad."

"Too dangerous." Derek said, "I don't want the Argents to even think this is happening. Maybe when things have quieted down." Stiles huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just be honest, you don't want anyone to see you with someone like me." Stiles looked sideways at Derek.

Derek rubbed his hand across his face, trying to hide his anger, "Stiles. I want to be seen with you. I want to be able to show you off and make sure everyone knows you are mine but until all these people stop trying to kill us, this is the best I can do." Derek looked over at Stiles. "Now, go check the trunk."

Stiles shot him a confused look but got out of the car. "Derek, please tell me there isn't like a dead squirrel in here, because I remember this one time when Mrs. Magahi's Pomeranian left her a squirrel on her porch like it was a fucking present, 'Here I killed something, you can have the good parts oh master.' Not that I think I'm your master but still, I would not appreciat-" Stiles got the trunk open to find a picnic basket. He turned to Derek. "Are you seriously going for this cliché? How did you even cook anything in that subway station? Scratch that... how do you eat there period? Do you order out all the time? You need to eat well I don't care how much you exercissssee..." Stiles drifted off as Derek had slowly made his way closer to Stiles and was now only an inch away.

"Stiles?" Derek plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, "Shut up and enjoy the basket." Derek got closer only to reach around Stiles and pull the basket from the trunk. He walked away from the car and then turned back towards Stiles, "Get the blanket." Stiles nodded, a little too turned on to say much. He thought of his grandmother and readjusted his pants before he grabbed the blanket and trailed after Derek.

Although they had parked on a cliff with a good view of... something, Derek led him into the adjacent woods. Stiles, feeling awkward in the otherwise comfortable silence as they ambled through the woods to wherever the hell Derek was leading them, began humming the tune to "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf." Derek occasionally looked back to scowl at his companion but did nothing to actively stop him. Four minutes and fifty-two seconds later Derek stopped in his tracks and Stiles, graceful as ever ran smack dab into him.

"Look, I know you have your freaky werewolf vision, but I and my humble human-ness cannot see well in the half light." Derek moved out of the way for Stiles to half-see a lopsided triangle shaped clearing in the woods. He motioned for Stiles to lay the blanket out in the middle of the triangle.

Stiles made his way to the center of the clearing, tripping once or maybe twice but never falling and spread out the comforter. Derek placed the picnic basket in the middle and pulled out an electric lamp.

"And you couldn't have pulled that out sooner?" Derek simply shrugged and turned on the light, illuminating no farther than the blanket. Stiles paused and then whispered. "...that's what she said." Derek raised an eyebrow at him but continued pulling items out of the basket. "How did you fit so much in there? Is this a TARDIS basket? Did you rob a bakery? I don't think I have ever seen this many sandwiches at one time." Derek ignored the blathering idiot's questions and tossed a sandwich and a water bottle at him.

Stiles resumed humming his song while stuffing his face full of the suspiciously delicious sandwich shoved at him. When the sandwich mysteriously disappeared he looked over to Derek who had a sandwich wrapper graveyard around his person and was staring at Stiles. He motioned Stiles over to him, and with as much finesse as he could possibly manage, Stiles crawled across the sandwich wrapper graveyard and straddled Derek's lap. "Hi." He managed to get out.

"Hey." Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' torso. Stiles gripped Derek's shirt and scooted closer. "Clothes stay on." Derek simply ordered as he brought his mouth crashing down on Stiles'.

Stiles moaned and broke the kiss. "Okay you practically have me at my knees begging you to have your wicked way with me, why aren't you getting with this?" Stiles 'accidentally' thrusted his hips forward into Derek's hips to accentuate the point. "Do you want me on my knees to beg you? We've been dating five months, ten day, twenty-two hours, four minutes and eighteen seconds, how much longer do I have to wait? Not that coming in my pants is terrible or anything, I would just rather not ruin my underwear every time you come over."

Stiles thought Derek's eyes screamed lust and annoyance, but that was pretty much normal whenever Stiles looked into his eyes, there was also an underlying hint of "don't make me do this". Seeing that Derek wasn't going to respond with an answer he would like, Stiles sighed and just went back to kissing his werewolf and slightly grinding against him.

* * *

The first time Stiles saw Derek's dick, they had been dating eight months, two weeks, one day, six hours, twenty-two minutes and thirty-three seconds. Derek had already seen Stiles' dick about two hundred and three times, Stiles was slightly exhibitionist when it came to his own room and preferred to walk around in nothing when drying off from a shower. It took every last sane thought in Derek's body not to jump Stiles every time he did it. Eight months, two weeks, one day, six hours, twenty-two minutes and thirty-three seconds was how long it took for Stiles to see Derek's penis, and Stiles had tried his hardest to see the alpha's penis.

Exactly thirty minutes prior to Stiles getting to see Derek's dick, he was laying on the couch he had brought into Derek's lair to try to make it more homey watching Derek train his Betas. Once Derek had broken Boyd's nose twelve times, Erica's ribs three times, and Isaac's leg once, Derek ended it. He made a speech about how disappointed he was that they weren't where he wanted them to be, Stiles yelled that they were at least better than himself, and Derek dismissed them.

Derek walked over to the couch and leaned over the younger male. "Hey tall, dark and scary, how do you get clean? Like wash off and stuff?" Stiles had been wondering this for a while.

"Typically I just get a wet washcloth and wipe myself off." Derek shrugged.

"Really? You get naked? _Here_?" Stiles looked around the room and shivered.

Derek rolled his eye and slapped Stiles upside the head. "No. I sneak into the school at night and take showers." Stiles had no idea what was the truth was but thinking of Derek naked certainly did things to him, even if he was in a disgusting subway station where everything was covered in a layer of dead skin cells and probably every sexually transmitted disease known to man.

"...So... about you being naked." Stiles grabbed at Derek's sinful wife beater.

"Stiles..." Derek warned but let himself be manhandled into a kiss. He repositioned himself to straddle Stiles' hips.

"Look, I'm not asking for sex. I just want a look at it. You've seen mine plenty of times." Stiles said, scooting himself up to lean on his elbows.

"That's because you are about one step away from moving to a nudist colony with your exhibitionism." Derek said, and then went to abuse Stiles' neck.

Stiles stifled a moan, swallowed, and tried to reason with the alpha attacking neck. "I do that so just maybe you will stop being silly and finally do what is willing and right in front of you. If you don't let me see it, I will stop showing mine off." Derek rose from the neck he was sucking on to raise an eyebrow at Stiles. "I mean it, no more naked Stiles for you. You'd be missing out on the best days of your life." Derek smirked and kissed Stiles to shut him up. When Derek broke the kiss to breath Stiles resumed his argument. "Okay, here's what I propose, you stand three steps away from the couch, drop trou, I have to stay on the couch and just look, no touching. You only drop them for... one minute. Sixty seconds. I'll keep count." Derek just kissed the person under him, considering the plan. He broke the kiss and Stiles began to string together a series of words that Derek could only vaguely understand. Derek put a hand over Stiles' mouth.

"If I say yes, will you shut up?" Stiles nodded emphatically. "Okay." Derek leapt off the couch and took three steps away from it. Stiles moved to sit up on the couch. Derek slowly, painfully teasingly, took off his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and dragged them down to his knees. "Sixty seconds start counting." Derek said and Stiles counted out loud as Derek pulled his underwear down to meet his jeans.

When Stiles got to twenty, he began gripping the couch. Derek put his hands on his hips, not willing to admit he was slightly embarrassed. When Stiles got to forty he was leaning so far off the couch, Derek thought he was going to fall. When Stiles got to fifty-five, Derek slowly pulled his underwear back up, fully putting them on when Stiles said sixty. Stiles leaned back into the couch and put a hand over his face as Derek put his pants back on.

"So..." Stiles said as Derek sat next to him. "When exactly can we have sex?" Derek rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles into lying down with him. Just another "date" ending with cuddling.

* * *

Eleven months, two days thirteen hours, twenty-five minutes and ten seconds into their relationship, it was the first time Stiles had one of the most daunting questions about Derek answered: how he did his laundry. The Stilinski washing machine, which had been on its last leg since before Stiles' mom had died, had finally stopped working and thus for the two weeks that Stiles' dad would try to fix it, realize it was unfixable and buy the family a working one, Stiles was going to the only Laundromat in town to do the family laundry while his dad protected the town.

Stiles sighed as he hit the colors cycle button and moved to sit on the washing machine. He pulled out his phone and began playing some games Scott had downloaded onto it. Ten minutes into Stiles' first load, a certain sour wolf showed his face. Stiles kept trying not to glance at the alpha while he walked across the room and exchanged a five dollar bill for quarters. Derek, on the other hand, did nothing but stare at Stiles and when he received his quarters. He took the washing machine next to Stiles'.

"So this is how you clean your clothes!" Stiles exclaimed as Derek threw his clothes in the washing machine.

"How did you think I did it?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno, bought an endless supply of black t-shirts and white wife beaters, washed it in the river, or got one of the betas to do it for you?" Stiles was talking with his hands because if he stopped, he might grab onto Derek and physical contact in public was a big no-no, even if the only other people in the place were the owner and some other person Stiles had seen in town a handful of times, but both probably knew who his father was.

"Hah. Funny. No, I come to the Laundromat just like every other person without access to a washing machine. Why are you here?" Derek asked. "And stop flailing around."

Stiles put his hands in his lap and looked at Derek. "Gertrude, the washing machine, finally broke down after twenty years of hard use, so while my dad tries to fix it, I am on laundry duty." Derek nodded and started his cycle. "So... In twenty-seven days, ten hours, thirty-three minutes and about thirty seconds, we'll have been 'dating' a year." Stiles air-quoted the word dating, because he still wasn't sure what exactly kissing, occasional dates, and cuddling on a mostly-daily basis meant.

"Oh really?" Derek gripped the washing machine.

"Did you not realize?" Stiles looked sideways at the werewolf.

"I knew it was coming up..." Derek pushed off the washing machine and goes to lean on the dryers.

Stiles stared at Derek and counted to fifty before saying, "You probably have, like, a calendar and are crossing off the days until it happens don't you?" Stiles smirked at Derek, who said nothing to confirm or deny that but Stiles took it as a truth. "Or maybe just a countdown on your phone? Because that's what I have." Stiles showed him his phone screen, which currently read "27 [DAYS] | 10 [HOURS] | 31 [MINUTES] | 45 [SECONDS]"

Derek nodded and pulled out his phone but didn't show Stiles anything. "Knew it." Stiles whispered, understanding Derek would hear.

Stiles used the phone in his hand to send a text.

Twenty seconds later Derek's phone vibrated and he pulled it out. He looked at the phone, then Stiles and raised an eyebrow. Stiles motioned for him to text back.

The resulting text conversation included multiple expletives on Stiles' part, many warnings from Derek, an angry question about why Derek's contacts were now changed and how exactly Stiles Stilinski became "Hawt Stuff", a resolve to cuddle later that night when their laundry was cleaned and put away, and a promise.

Text: Sent to [You] From [Sour Wolf]: In 27 days, 10 hours, 20 minutes, and about 23 seconds you better be free because I have something planned.

Text: Sent to [You] From [Hawt Stuff]: Oh, really? Please tell me it involves nakedness.

Text: Sent to [You] From [Sour Wolf]: Yes.

Stiles looked up from his phone from the last text, mouth wide open. "Seriously?" Stiles whispered. Derek nodded and tried to look away as Stiles obscenely, regularly, licked his lips. "Awesome." Stiles whispered just as the buzzer on his washing machine went off. He pulled the wet clothes out of the machine, shoved them in the dryer and began his next load trying to start both at the same time and praying to the clothes washing gods that they finished at the same time.

Stiles began texting Derek again as soon as he was done starting the machines.

* * *

With the zero amount of dating experience that Stiles had, it was difficult for him to realize what was going on in his head. Stiles' opinion of Derek was forever changing. First it was hate, then tolerance then liking then around the time Derek kissed him in the locker room it turned to a longing, and now, eleven months, twenty-nine days, twenty hours, thirty minutes and eleven seconds into dating, and Stiles' was pretty sure it was love. He was also pretty sure that it started way before now. Perhaps when Stiles brought the ratty couch to Derek's hideout with Scott's help and they (Derek and Stiles) has just laid there for hours, perhaps it was when Derek took him to the clearing in the woods (now officially "their spot"), perhaps it was little by little every time Derek fell into doing what Stiles said, or perhaps it was all of these. Stiles wasn't sure. But now he was spouting out the words to Derek.

"I love you. Do you hear me?" Of course the werewolf had heard him; he had the freaky werewolf ears. Derek continued to stare at him blankly from across the table. "I. Love. You." Stiles repeated slowly like that would make it go down the alpha's brain easier.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with tonight would it?" Derek was being safe. He wanted to make sure the boy didn't just say that because he was going to be the human's first.

"That's not the entire reason. I'm sure it has a little to do with it or I wouldn't go through with it, let's be honest. But it's a realization I came upon recently and I thought to share it." Stiles began shoveling food into his mouth. They were at a fancy restaurant, one that was an hour outside of Beacon Hills and probably had a waiting list three months in advance. Which told Stiles that Derek had been planning this for at least three months, maybe longer.

"Okay." Derek took a drink of his water. "I won't say this much, which means that when I do it makes it all the more special but..." Another sip. "I..." He cleared his throat. "Love you too." Stiles beamed at him, happy for the alpha to admit it, then stuffed a roll in his mouth.

"Attractive," Derek said and then cut off a bit of his steak and, Stiles could have sworn, made love to it as he chewed. Stiles chewed with his mouth open in revenge. Derek rolled his eyes and kicked playfully at the younger boy under the table.

"So..." Stiles said as Derek was dabbing his face with the towel, plate one step away from being licked clean. "...Where exactly is this happening?" Derek's answer was delayed by the waitress asking how their meal was and cleaning off the table, promising to bring back the check. "I hate her." Stiles said as soon as the woman got out of earshot. Derek raised an eyebrow, an unspoken "What the hell, Stiles." If Stiles got a quarter every time Derek sent him that look he would have exactly thirty-five dollars and seventy-five cents. "Have you seen how she looks at you? And she always comes when I want to tell you something important. I had to wait for ten minutes before she stopped hovering and I could tell you I loved you. What am I saying; you could probably smell the attraction on her."

"Stiles." Derek looked over at Stiles like he was a child, a look Stiles hated. "She's a waiter. It's her job to be friendly." Stiles still eyed the waitress when she came with the check.

Stiles reached for his wallet, to pull some of the money his father had given him for keeping out of trouble lately (if only he had known what his son was really getting into). Derek just stared at him, and he slowly put his wallet back in his pocket.

When the waitress took the check with Derek's credit card, he finally answered Stiles' question. "I was going to let you chose, I mean it is your virginity." Derek was cras as usual and Stiles seriously considered calling it off before Derek resolved the situation, "I've made three different hotel reservations, one Bed & Breakfast," Stiles laughed at the thought of Derek at a B&B, "then there's always our spot," there is no way Stiles is losing his virginity in the woods, but depending on the results... "or the "Lair" as you like to call it," there is also no way Stiles is ever having sex in that disease ridden underground lair, "or your dad is doing a double shift at the Sheriff's department so your house is free." Derek had obviously thought long and hard about the logistics of them doing it. Stiles wouldn't be surprised if Derek had a prep kit in his glove box.

Stiles looked at Derek with his mouth open while the waitress returned Derek's card and he put it back in his wallet. "So?" Derek raised his eyebrows again.

"Um... where's closest?" Stiles said and immediately Derek rose from his seat, practically dragged Stiles out of his by his arm, and probably would have continued dragging Stiles even if his legs gave out, which they didn't; they did flail for a bit but eventually Stiles' legs caught up to Derek's pulling and he took Derek's hand in his. They were finally getting to that bridge.


End file.
